Tips and Tricks
Crucial Skills Swimming Swimming is essential for players' travel. It uses the boost players get from drifting to increase speed. At times, it can double one's speed at no additional energy cost. To use, hold shift and move forward, alternating left and right to activate the drift boost. Ships with a slower turn rate and generators make this easier and can increase the speed significantly (enough to have a 2.4 ship able to outrun the same model of a ship with 3.2 thrust). As you can see, the thrust increases greatly, even without turbo (although it is recommended, as energy tech increases its effectiveness). Running Away Fleeing back to safety while in enemy territory is one of the most important parts of playing Torn. Getting back to base will save one's progress, preventing loss of exp/money. It is suggested that players immediately return to a safe sector and save progress if they have met one of these conditions: * Players have gained around 5-10% of their ship's net worth in money. * Players have increased their exp by 5-10%. * Players are at 10% total ammo (finding a Planet replenishes ammo). * If one risks it and goes for more, the end of a killstreak should signify the return to base. This can prevent unnecessary and unfortunate loss of exp, life, and money (especially for weaker players). If under fire, don't run unless you have more than 0.8 ship thrust total (with swimming, turbo, etc). You are more likely to defeat the enemy than to escape. General Combat Bots Very straightforward to kill: charge straight at them, firing weapons 50 AU before they are in range. Usually, you will kill the bot or the bot's health will drop enough such that it's retreating scripts activate. Then it is a simple matter to Missile, Laser, or chase them with Minigun to finish them off. 'Juking (Q and E)' When charging at an enemy, juking to the side before being hit can maximize damage done to health lost with low energy use. Helpful when trying to get high killstreaks with lower health or for small position adjustments. Players should juke, on average, at 100 AU from the enemy/target. One juke can dodge accurate projectiles, 4-5 for inaccurate, 2-3 is recommended for missiles (70% dodge rate at best), and lasers cannot be dodged. After Juking missiles, Players must remain still to avoid taking damage (only if it's a bot, if it's a player remaining still could make you an easy target for powerful aimed weapons such as minigun or Muon Ray). Video here Shielding (Down Arrow or S) The Shield is sometimes far more useful than trying evasive maneuvers, especially when you cannot avoid being hit or when you have high energy regeneration. Shield highly increases combat endurance, reducing damage to 25% at the cost of high energy. Especially recommended to avoid the "death by a thousand paper cuts", to maximize the efficiency of the Kill Streak or when after juking you cannot remain still for a reason or another. Video here Exp Farming Delivery and Mining Turbo with swimming with lvl 2 till u get rank 6/7 ship then switch to bot hunting. Radar 1.7+ suggested Bot hunting Players should only approach when your shield is full or above 300 HP. Quarriers and Destroyers give most exp(200-300) Base Hunting Not suggested unless Players have one of these: * Working with a team: ** One orbiting, absorbing or avoiding damage, and/or using some form of EMP. ** The others shooting Stock Gun, Reverse Gun, Plasma Gun or Minigun further from the turret than the orbiting player. ** Sometimes you'll be lucky to find a fleet of bots attacking a base. In that situation, you just need to be further than the bots and fire to the base. * 400 HP, 1.25 energy tech, EMP Missile, and Minigun/Plasma Gun: ** Clear all enemies from the base sector (may take a while. Make sure to have enough health before continuing). ** Charge forward at an angle towards the base. It is easier to go to the direct left or right of bases rather than above or below because of the extra sight. ** Use EMP around 100-200 away from the base. ** stop when you see the base and switch to minigun (Be careful to make sure BOTH of the minigun streams are hitting the base). ** if you are too close, the base will use its laser. Use shift + down '''to move out of range to the lower dps energy disk. ** depending on your speed, the critical point is when your health is below 150. One cannot escape the missiles with less health. * '''500 life or more and 1.3 energy tech: ** Strategy 1: no cloak It's recommended to have 600 HP or more *** Charge forward at an angle towards the base. It is easier to go to the direct left or right of bases rather than above or below because of the extra sight. *** stop when you see the base and switch to minigun (Be careful to make sure BOTH of the minigun streams are hitting the base). *** if you are too close, the base will use its laser. Use shift + down '''to move out of range to the lower dps energy disk. ** '''Strategy 2: with cloak and more than 2.4 energy. This one with enough energy is not really limited by your hull. However, just to be safe you need to have at least 500HP: *** Charge forward at an angle towards the base. It is easier to go to the direct left or right of bases rather than above or below because of the extra sight. *** When you are at just slightly less than rifle range but more than laser range, cloak. This will give you extra time to aim and the turret won't be able to harm you. *** Fire weapon. You'll be able to fire cloaked for a moment, giving you a crucial advantage. * Elite Conqueror: ** Use your special weapon to instantly kill a base. At any point, if an aggressive enemy ship appears in the sector, abort immediately unless you are certain you can kill the base before it becomes a problem or you are just firing cloaked and you are certain that ship is a bot. Players get 50xp per kill and some money. Base quests increase this to $125K and 87 exp. Cash Farming Delivery and Mining Use turbo swimming. Mastodon/Freighter with radar 1.8 is suggested, or Rank 11 or 16 ship. Bot Hunting Same as exp farming except you should be killing bots every 30 seconds or less to maximize HP regen and keep the Kill Streak. Turbo suggested to keep it up, since it gives you n*1000 $ per kill, being n the kill streak number. * A 10x killstreak will yield $50k cash minimum. If one collects the extra money drops this increases. * A 20x killstreak will yield around $200k. * A 60x kill streak will give you around $1 million. * A 100x kill streak will give you around $5 million Raids When a Raid starts, you have a 10 minute-lapse to kill as many bases as you can, getting 2 points from killing a base and 1 for being in the same sector as the base destroyed or for killing an opponent who earned a point. In order to get the reward, your team needs to get more points than the opposite team (getting 40k $ per individual point). Useful Weapons Ion Mine Beam and Mining Laser. The Mining beams have the best dps and energy efficiency ratio of all weapons. Best for mining and very important early game for getting $$. Unfortunately, they can only target ore asteroids and the Elite Quarrier. Minigun. The Minigun has the highest energy efficiency(2.66x2:1) for dealing damage to enemies. Very useful when low on energy. Not only that, with 50x2 dps, it has the second best damage per second. Good all round for PvP. Its high speed and reload make it more likely to hit an agile or retreating enemy. Unfortunately, it cost 30,000 and is only unlocked at the rank 6 ship. Plasma gun. Because of the recent update, infinite ammo adds infinite utility. The best dps(112.5) that can damage enemies, it's a great weapon. Very useful for destroying bases and enemies as quickly as possible, provided that one has the energy. Extremely cheap and can be unlocked at the rank two ship. Some downsides are the lower range and bullet speed than minigun, making it not very useful for chases nor charging at enemies. Turbo. Makes you go fast for low energy. With enough energy, you can use it with no energy cost. Missile. Good for killing slow runners. EMP Missile. Good, especially against Elite Raider which has a double weakness to all EMP weapons. Generator. Gives energy (6% of the recharge with your current energy level, so it gets more useful the more energy tech you have) and less charge time. Decrease turn rate to make swimming easier, especially on more agile ships. Cloak. It disguises you and you cannot be harmed by missiles that were aimed at you after cloaking, or against lasers (with the exception of turret's laser). Exceptionally good at bases because in the Energy Disk/Missile range you cannot be harmed while cloaked, and good at running when the other options are unavailable or good at stalking with high energy. Its only limit is its low ammo. Hadron Beam: With its long range it's useful when you have high energy tech and a ship with small agility and an enemy ship is already weakened and it moves to avoid getting hurt, so you can kill it faster without the need of turning your ship and with no ammo cost. Extremely useful when combined with Turbo. If you are cloaked and the invisibility still remains after the cooldown, it can be used to do a surprise attack or to detect cloaked vessels (for some reason while cloaked beam weapons can aim and target cloaked ships too). Other tips *The shift key also allows people to move backward, by pressing S or down arrow, a very useful ability. *Drifting also increases turn speed. *Suggested play path Category:Help